sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Silverbell
Lucia Silverbell is the fourth member and breakout duelist of Team PVRL. As one of the faunus clan's noble white tiger lineage, Lucia dreams that one day she can escape the violence between the races and bring her brother, Erebon, down. Her signature weapons are a pair of Dust Synthesized Blast Gauntlets, known as the Argent Howl and Carmine Roar. Appearance Lucia is easily recognized by her silvery white and black hair and the furry tiger ears crowning her head. Her bangs sweep left on her forehead, while the sides and back reach her shoulders. While Lucia is shorter than most, her well-toned body makes up for her small stature. Personality Fierce and unafraid to bite back, Lucia has a reputation of overwhelming pride and nobility. Lucia has a distinct distrust of humans, taking in the lessons of her heritage and family. Though she's come to trust her teammates, she still has difficulties treating others with the same demeanor. Lucia prefers to spend time with other faunus when available. She's easily agitated and always takes on any challenge. With a short attention span befitting a cat, Lucia is always bursting with energy looking for an outlet. Her power is apparent with her battle cries and roars while fighting. She hates being treated differently due to her faunus traits, but ends up giving into fish and headscratches. She's willing to eat most things. History She was born an elite from the noble White Tiger faunus lineage and hoped to escape the influence of the White Fang spreading through the faunus ranks. Her older brother Erebon left the white tiger's neutrality and joined the terrorists and became a charismatic ranking member. Lucia opted to run away and become a Huntress. Disappointed that she was the only faunus in PVRL, she sought catharsis in vigilante work, beating down other students in guise who attempted to put down her kind. In the end, after escaping conviction with the help of her team, she decides to protect her team and newfound friends. She is still reluctant to completely trust humans, but Lucia begins to believe in her teammates. Weapons Lucia's primary weapons are the Argent Howl and Carmine Roar, two gauntlets which convert dust and aura into elemental weapons. Argent Howl creates repulsive impacts while Carmine Roar explodes on hit. Semblance Duet Lucia possesses a manifestation semblance is known as Duet. When activated, Lucia splits from a clone of herself that can act completely autonomously for a short while. Distinguishable from the original due to a slight glow of aura, it's unable to speak or think completely on its own from Lucia. However, it can physically perform any feat Lucia is capable of doing herself, allowing the two to fight in tandem as a team. Abilities Relationships *Raja and Saige: Lucia loves her two closest friends in the academy, spending as much time with them when she isn't with the team. The three get into their fair share of mischief and misdemeanors, but always laugh it off unscathed. *Rivern Haust: Despite the difference in their histories and experiences, Lucia has come to appreciate her partner as a reliable companion. Often poking fun at his insecurities and antics, she and Rivern share a friendship full of bantering. *Perseus Lucille: *Verona Scarlett: Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Argence